Churu district
Churu is a district of Rajasthan state of western India. The town of Churu is the administrative headquarters of the district. Churu lies in the Jangladesh region of northern Rajasthan. Churu lies in 28° 18' N latitude and 74° 58' E longitude. It is bounded by Hanumangarh District to the north, Haryana state to the east, Jhunjhunun and Sikar districts to the southeast, Nagaur District to the south, and Bikaner District to the west. The district has an area 16,830 km², with a road length of 1901 km. The population is 1,922,908. The sex ratio is 948 females per thousand males and literacy percentage is 66.97%. There are 6 tehsils in the district, namely - Churu, Ratangarh, Taranagar, Rajgarh, Sardarshahar, and Sujangarh. The major crops are bajra and gram. The major minerals found in the district are copper and gypsum. District Officials Collector/Magistrate | KK Pathak | IAS (Indian Administrative Service) | October 2010 Visitor attractions Sujangarh, Ratangarh, Sardarshahar, Tarangar, Rajgarh, Ratannagar, Chapper, Bidasar and Rajaldesar are the other major towns in the district. Tal Chhapar Sanctuary, blackbuck sanctuary, having more than 1680 black bucks and migratory birds, is the major attraction for wild life enthusiasts. The other attractions are grand palatial Havelies in Ratannagar, Ratangarh and Sardarshahar towns, the Hanuman temple at Salasar, the Venkateshwar temple at Sujangarh, the birth place of local deity Goga Pir in Dadrewa and the Gurudwara in Sahawa. a recently made Ichchhapurna Balaji Temple at Sardarshahar. Bhadrakali Temple at Rajaldesar is popular among Shakta Tantra followers of all over India, it is established by Anant Shri Vibhushit Dandi Swami Jogendrashram ji Maharaj. Demographics According to the 2011 census Churu district has a population of 2,041,172, roughly equal to the nation of Botswana or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 224th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 6.1 %. Churu has a sex ratio of 938 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 67.46 %. Human Resources * Population: 19,22,908 * Density of population (persons/km²): 114 * Literacy: 66.97% * Working Population (per cent of total population): 29.50% Percentage distribution of work force * Cultivators: 73.17% * Agricultural labourers: 3.16% Household, Industry, and Manufacturing * Processing, servicing, and repairs: 2.26% * Other workers: 21.41% Major Crops and their Production 1999-2000 (tonnes) * Bajra: 27 * Wheat: 60,654 * Rapeseed and Mustard: 24,705 * Pulses: 9,594 * Gram: 316 * Moong * Moth * Guar * Til Communication Facilities * Post offices: 392 * Telegraph offices: 89 * Telephone exchanges: 83 * Public call offices: 682 Educational Facilities/Institutions * Primary and middle schools: 1472 * Secondary and higher secondary schools: 207 * ITIs: 3 * Post graduate and under graduate: 11 * 14 Private BED College & 01 Govt BED College Industrial Scenario * No. of Large and Medium Scale Units: 2 * No. of Small Scale Units: 3,963 * No. of Industrial Areas: 6 Infrastructure Electricity Power supply to the district is from Bhakra Hydel Complex through 132 kV lines coming via Hissar in Haryana. Of the total 926 villages in the district, 902 villages have been electrified. Water Water is available at the depth of 30 to 48 m except in some places viz. Sujangarh and taranagar tehsils. Road Transport The district has good connections within and outside the State. National Highway No.11 (Agra-Bikaner) passes through the district. The total length of roads in the district is 3,010 km and is in Delhi. Rail transport Churu district is served by meter gauge lines of the Northern Railway (India) and the Western Railway (India). Total length of rail line is 363 km.Now the broad gauge is also developing in some areas. Air Transport Nearest airport is at Jaipur (205 km). Main Industries Aluminum utensils, Blanket Weaving, Cement, Churan and Chatni, Guargum, Handicraft items on Sandal Wood, Handloom Cloth, Iron and Steel Fabrication, Oil Mills, Papad and Mangori, Polythene Films and Bags, Salt, Sand Lime bricks, Steel Furniture, Toilet and Washing Soap. Famous Personalities of Churu District *Prem Shankar Sharma - Anoucer In All India Radio Churu.-- (talk) 13:11, 5 November 2011 (UTC) *Naveen Kumar Sharma - Production Sr. Officer of Glenmark Pahrmaceutical Himachal Pradesh *Lakshmi Mittal - the "Steel King" was born at Sadulpur in Churu District *Gaurav Sharma- A world famous Mountaineer & Adventurist, who successfully climbed Mount Everest on 20 May 2009. *Bimal Jain- Former RBI Governorn *Bharat Vyas - He is the writer of the immortal prayer song, ‘Ae Malik Tere Bande Hum’ and 'ye kaun chitrakar hai'. He also directed a Bollywood film of Rangeela Rajasthani. *Devendra Jhajharia - India's first ever gold medalist at the Paralympics *Narendra Budania - Member of Parliament. *Ram Singh Kaswan - Member of Parliament. *Kanhaiya Lal Sethia- Eminent Rajasthani Writer. *Arun Sharma- President of N.s.u.i Taranagar. *Thakur Dal Singh - Eminent Administrator and Philanthropist. *Hanuman Prasad Pooder - World Famous Geeta Prees *Durga Prasad pandiya - social worker and Former Presidents of delhi pareek sabha was born at Pulsar near Sardarshahar in Churu District. * Mangilal meghwal - from vill.sikarali(ratangarh)honoured vishav karma rashtriy puruskar 1998 & prime minister`s shram shri award 2003. See also * Churu (Lok Sabha constituency) * Churu * Ratangarh * Ratannagar * Sadulpur * Sardarshahar * Bidasar * Sujangarh * Sandwa * Tal Chhapar Sanctuary * Rajaldesar References External links * Churu District website Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Churu district